


THE PAST CAN BE THE FUTURE

by StarWars1977



Category: STAR WARS after THE FORCE AWAKENS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: Han Solo's grandson finally catches up with him.





	1. Chapter 1

THE PAST CAN BE THE FUTURE…  
Further story of Han’s grandson Hakon Solo.

 

….After a long, unblinking pause, the kid had spunk, Han said, “Good try, kid, but I don’t

buy it. I don’t have any grandchildren.”

“You have a son…. Hakon stated.

“How do you know about him?” 

“I told you. I’ve learned all about you that I can. Ben’s now called Kylo Ren.”

“Then you know he has no children.” 

“True.” Hakon conceded. “But, you had another son.”

Han gave a soft, snorting laugh. “Not that I know about.”

“Because you never went back.” 

Han furrowed his brows.. “Back to where?”

“The planet Nedyar..where my grandmother lived.” 

The Corellian took a deep breath, exhaled and adjusted his body on the seat. “I don’t know  
what you’re getting at, kid.”

“You and my grandmother were lovers…she had a son..my father… Daegan Solo.”

“I think you’re telling me a load, kid.” Han said as he rose and walked a few steps away.

Suddenly, a lilting tune floated to his ear…which stopped him in his tracks….all other sound silenced. 

Turning toward the booth he’d just left, he saw Hakon holding something in his hand.  
A sly smile spread over the young man’s face as he held up the old, carved wooden music box.

With his heart thudding in his chest, Han returned to the booth and slid back into the seat.  
“Where did you get that?’

The smile faded as Hakon said slowly…”My grandmother gave it to me… just before she  
died…asked me to find you.”

Memories washed across Han’s mind as he said. “Maybe we’d better talk.”

 

MORE TO COME….


	2. THE PAST CAN BE THE FUTURE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han takes his grandson, Hakor to meet Leia

THE PAST CAN BE THE FUTURE CHAPTER 3

 

It was twilight when Han and Hakor exited the cantina. Beings milled around on the walkway…  
vendors hawked their wares; everything from food to exotic animals and directions to the town’s  
nightlife. Han raised a hand to hail a transport vehicle…several passed them by before one  
finally stopped.

After they were settled in the back, Han gave directions to the capitol building.

“You got your ship docked here?” Han asked, watching the passing buildings.

“Yes, at the port.” Hakor answered. “Who is this you want me to meet? I’ve already seen  
your partner Chewbacca.

In the semi-darkness Han gave a smile. “I guess you both are in for a surprise.”

The duo sat in silence as the vehicle sped over the roadway, finally reaching their destination.  
After paying the fair, Han nodded and the two began walking up the macreet steps to the massive white  
building. After entering, Han looked around, searching to see Leia. Various species walked  
fast paced from office to office and noise echoed inside the cavernous foyer. Finally,  
Han spotted the maroon colored suit he remembered Leia had put on.

Giving a wave to catch her attention, he tapped his grandson on the arm to follow as he  
began walking in her direction.

“Han.” She called upon seeing him. The two stopped and waited for her to catch up.

Stopping beside her husband, she nodded to the young man who stood next him, noting  
his features; he wasn’t as tall as Han, just reaching to below his chin. Medium build, dark  
hair and a small scar on the right side of his face.

Han waited… “This is Hakor. Hakor, this is Princess Leia…General Organa Solo…my wife.  
The young man nodded a greeting.

“So, you found yourself another partner. I know you wanted Rey to join you and Chewbacca.”  
Leia surmised.

“Is there somewhere we can go to talk in private?” Han asked, suddenly feeling a little anxious.

A slight frown knitted her brow…’ what could this be about’? she wondered.  
“There,” she nodded to the left. “ It’s a side room.”

Han took Leia’s arm and began walking toward the room; Hakor following.

Once inside the room, where evening shadows filtered through the windows, Leia turned to her husband.  
“What is it you want to talk about?”

Han began to slowly pace back and forth in the room, a finger to his lips, the other hand adjusting the fit of his blaster belt.  
Leia smiled to herself, she knew this long ago habit preceded something her husband was reluctant to talk about.  
She waited patiently, looking at Hakor, who remained silent, knowing Han would eventually tell her what he wanted her to know.

“I guess the best way to tell you is to just come out and say it.” Han finally said with a sigh, as he motioned for his grandson to stand beside him.

Han took a deep breath, cursing himself inside for feeling so sheepish.  
Placing a hand on Hakor’s shoulder he began. “This isn’t my new partner, Leia…..This is my grandson, Hakor.”  
There, it was said…it was out. Han waited for a reaction…any reaction.

Leia looked quizzically at her husband. “Grandson? You know Ben has no children.”

“This isn’t Ben’s son, Leia….this is my son’s son.”

Han watched as his wife’s features changed as the impact of what he’d said finally hit.

“Your son? You have another son?” Leia looked at Hakor and back at her husband.  
“All these years together you’ve never told me you had a son?”

“I didn’t know I had a son until Hakor found me and told me.”

Leia narrowed her eyes. “How do you know he’s telling you the truth..this could be some sort  
of ploy to infiltrate our operations..it wouldn’t be so obvious if they went through you instead of  
targeting me or an official.

Hakor opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when Han gave wave of his hand.

“It’s nothing like that.” Han told her.

“How can you be sure?”

The Corellian held out his hand and his grandson took the music box from his pocket and laid  
it in Han’s palm. “Because of this.”

Leia stared at the small, wood-carved box.

Han lifted the lid and the soft, lilting music wafted to Leia’s ear. He then pulled out a chair from  
the meeting table and sat down. “Maybe I’d better start from the beginning.” 

 

MORE TO COME April 13th…….


	3. THE PAST CAN BE THE FUTURE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han takes his grandso Hakor to meet Leia.

THE PAST CAN BE THE FUTURE CHAPTER 3

 

It was twilight when Han and Hakor exited the cantina. Beings milled around on the walkway…  
vendors hawked their wares; everything from food to exotic animals and directions to the town’s   
nightlife. Han raised a hand to hail a transport vehicle…several passed them by before one  
finally stopped.

After they were settled in the back, Han gave directions to the capitol building.

“You got your ship docked here?” Han asked, watching the passing buildings.

“Yes, at the port.” Hakor answered. “Who is this you want me to meet? I’ve already seen  
your partner Chewbacca.

In the semi-darkness Han gave a smile. “I guess you both are in for a surprise.”

The duo sat in silence as the vehicle sped over the roadway, finally reaching their destination.  
After paying the fair, Han nodded and the two began walking up the macreet steps to the massive white  
building. After entering, Han looked around, searching to see Leia. Various species walked  
fast paced from office to office and noise echoed inside the cavernous foyer. Finally, Han spotted the maroon colored  
suit he remembered Leia had put on.

Giving a wave to catch her attention, he tapped his grandson on the arm to follow as he  
began walking in her direction.

“Han.” She called upon seeing him. The two stopped and waited for her to catch up.

Stopping beside her husband, she nodded to the young man who stood next him, noting  
his features; he wasn’t as tall as Han, just reaching to below his chin. Medium build, dark  
hair and a small scar on the right side of his face.

Han waited… “This is Hakor. Hakor, this is Princess Leia…General Organa Solo…my wife.  
The young man nodded a greeting.

“So, you found yourself another partner. I know you wanted Rey to join you and Chewbacca.”  
Leia surmised.

“Is there somewhere we can go to talk in private?” Han asked, suddenly feeling a little anxious.

A slight frown knitted her brow…’ what could this be about’? she wondered. “There,” she nodded to the left. “ It’s a side room.”

Han took Leia’s arm and began walking toward the room; Hakor following.

Once inside the room, where evening shadows filtered through the windows, Leia turned to her husband.  
“What is it you want to talk about?”

Han began to slowly pace back and forth in the room, a finger to his lips, the other hand adjusting the fit of his blaster belt.  
Leia smiled to herself, she knew this long ago habit preceded something her husband was reluctant to talk about.   
She waited patiently, looking at Hakor, who remained silent, knowing Han would eventually tell her what he wanted her to know.

“I guess the best way to tell you is to just come out and say it.” Han finally said with a sigh, as he motioned for his grandson to stand beside him.

Han took a deep breath, cursing himself inside for feeling so sheepish.  
Placing a hand on Hakor’s shoulder he began. “This isn’t my new partner, Leia…..This is my grandson, Hakor.”   
There, it was said…it was out. Han waited for a reaction…any reaction.

Leia looked quizzically at her husband. “Grandson? You know Ben has no children.”

“This isn’t Ben’s son, Leia….this is my son’s son.”

Han watched as his wife’s features changed as the impact of what he’d said finally hit.

“Your son? You have another son?” Leia looked at Hakor and back at her husband.  
“All these years together you’ve never told me you had a son?”

“I didn’t know I had a son until Hakor found me and told me.”

Leia narrowed her eyes. “How do you know he’s telling you the truth..this could be some sort  
of ploy to infiltrate our operations..it wouldn’t be so obvious if they went through you instead of  
targeting me or an official.

Hakor opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when Han gave wave of his hand.

“It’s nothing like that.” Han told her.

“How can you be sure?”

The Corellian held out his hand and his grandson took the music box from his pocket and laid  
it in Han’s palm. “Because of this.”

Leia stared at the small, wood-carved box.

Han lifted the lid and the soft, lilting music wafted to Leia’s ear. He then pulled out a chair from  
the meeting table and sat down. “Maybe I’d better start from the beginning.” 

 

MORE TO COME April 13th…….


	4. THE PAST CAN BE THE FUTURE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han introduces his grandson Hakor to Leia

THE PAST CAN BE THE FUTURE Chapter 4

 

Leia and Hakor took seats across from Han at the meeting table. The evening shadows had darkened the room  
enough that the sensors turned on the soft, indirect lights.

Han sat, lightly tapping his fingernails on the highly shined, glossy table.  
The Corellian smiled to himself…recalling events of more than fifty solar years ago.

“I was twenty-three, twenty-four years old when I  
‘left’ the military…you know the story of how I won  
the Falcon from Lando. I’d pulled off a few  
‘jobs’ and had to lay low for a while. I searched  
for a little known-out-of-the-way planet, which was  
Syrma.* I went to the market place one day and  
saw a man snatch a bag from a young lady. I  
chased him and got the bag. I walked her to   
her home to make sure she got there safely.  
that’s how I met Nia. We got to know each  
other. I spent some time.. there…we became  
close and then…. lovers.” Han glanced at  
his grandson. “That is when I gave her  
that music box.” Han nodded to where it sat  
on the table. “I’d intended to stay, but one day a swarm  
of Military Police flooded the Market Place and   
I had to make a quick getaway. For the next ten years  
I made freight runs, dodged disgruntled customers  
and bounty hunters and eventually got tangled  
up with Jabba the Hutt. I was in Mos Eisley when  
I met Luke and Ben Kenobi.” Han splayed his hand  
on the table. “You know the rest….what we’ve been  
through for the past forty years.” Han stopped speaking. 

Leia glanced at Hakor, now realizing how he resembled Han in many ways. 

Leia softly asked Han. “What is your son’s name? Do you know where he is?  
“How is Nia?”

“My father’s name is Dagan.” Hakor began. “I don’t know where he is. He left about ten years ago.   
That is why I was searching for Han, my grandfather. My mother died when I was born.  
My grandmother mostly raised me and when she died a couple of years ago, she asked me to find Han.   
She gave me the music box…said that would prove who I was.” Hakor looked fondly at Han. “I’m glad I found him.   
After hearing all the stories about him and meeting him, I’m proud to be his grandson.”

Han sat silent, still, wondering what Leia was thinking, what she would say after finding out  
this new development about him having son and grandson.

Leia stretched her arms across the table and took her husband’s hands in her own, caressing them  
gently. “I understand about young love. I was in love once before I met you.” She confessed to  
Han. “We both had different lives before we met. It pleases me that you found love in your younger life   
and that love produced a son and grandson.” The lines around Leia’s eyes deepened as she said,  
“We’ve lost a son and now we’ve found another…and a grandson.” She turned her head to Hakor,   
looking into the eyes that mirrored Han’s. “You are a part of Han…my husband…I love him…. and now my heart can love you.”

“You mean that, Leia?” Han asked, his love for her reaching a new level as she willingly accepted  
his grandson into their lives.

She smiled and nodded, “Maybe we can help Hakor find his father..your son.”

“What are your plans now” Han asked.

“I’d like to join with you and the Resistance.” Hakor stated.

“We need young, determined fighters.” Leia said. 

“You said you wanted me to help find your father.” Han began. “Do you have any idea  
where we might start…where he might be?

“No.” Hakor admitted, then added. “ But, I do know the reason he left ten years ago.”

Han and Leia waited for the explanation.

“When he learned that your son, Ben, his half brother… had risen to power and become Kylo Ren,   
wreaking havoc through the planets…he hated that he would be known as a brother to that tyrant. He  
said he had a mission to fulfill and would search the planets as long as he had to, to complete  
what he had to do, to rid the galaxy of that monster. Hakor stopped, reluctant to tell the rest…..

Han asked, “And that was?”

….. “ To kill Kylo Ren.”

….MORE TO COME April 19th.

* From my story published here: My Affair with Han Solo

………..MORE TO COME April 19th


	5. THE PAST CAN BE THE FUTURE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han, Leia and Hakor will be on their way to the new Resistance Base.

THE PAST CAN BE THE FUTURE Chapter. 5

 

A bell rung in the distance signaling the end of the governing day, as lights began dimming throughout  
the massive building.

“We need to leave.” Leia said to Han and Hakor.

“How about a good meal.” Han suggested.

“I’m for that.” Hakor chirped in, now feeling more comfortable.

The trio rose and headed for the exit. “I’ll hail a ride.” Han said as he walked ahead of them.

Leia smiled at Hakor as they followed Han out into the night, shuffling along with other exiting species.  
The streets were busy; various vehicles sped by, beings walked quickly to and fro; lights from various  
buildings and cantinas flashed in the dark. Han stood on the side of the walkway, hand in the air, snapping his fingers.

Soon, a transport stopped and they entered. Han gave the driver the name of an eatery. In a short time,  
they were entering the restaurant. 

A droid server beeped and led them to a table, then waited for a drink order.

“I’ll have an Avic fruit sherry.” Leia ordered.

“A Traelathene gin.” Hakor said.

“No you won’t.” Han said, remember his grandson nearly choking on the one he’d ordered when they met. *  
“He’ll have a Vacran ale.” Hakor smiled and nodded, not offended.

The server turned to Han. “ Adnyl rum.” 

“There are several things we need to talk about.” Leia began. “You said you wanted to join with us.   
You also said you wanted Han to help you find your father.”

Hakor nodded. “Yes. I don’t know if he’s still alive, but I’d like to search for him or any information  
about him first.

Leia turned to Han, shadows flickering over his face from the table candle.

Han remembered Luke wondering about his father; finding out who , and, after learning Leia was  
his sister, their father and what he had become. Was that the same fate that faced Hakor?  
But… he understood the need to know something…he’d wondered about things in his own past life for years  
…still, after all this time, wondering if he wanted to know…to seek them out. That was something to consider  
later.

The Corellian gave a sigh. “We’ll travel together. You’ll have to park your ship.”

“He can leave his ship at the new base.” Leia spoke. “We’ll go there first so you can stock up  
on supplies.”

“Do you have any image or likeness of your father…my.. son.” Han realized it was getting easier to  
talk about the son he now knew he had.

“From about ten or twelve solar years ago…nothing recent.”

“Ten or twelve years ago…” Leia said softly. “That’s about the time Ben turned from Luke to Snoke.   
It was a hard memory to recall, still causing pain.

“You have it with you?” Han asked.

“No, it’s stashed on my ship.” 

The droid server appeared with their drinks; pad in hand for their food requests.

“How about doat steaks all around?” Han asked.

At agreeing nods, the server swiped the order pad and rolled away.

“I’ll give you the coordinates to the base…you’ll fly and meet us there. We can put together  
all the information we know at this time and start out.” Han said as he reached for Hakor’s hand and  
withdrawing a stylus from his jacket pocket. “I’ll put the coordinates on your hand; no chance  
of losing a piece of paper.”

Hakor nodded and raise his palm. The Corellian wrote quickly.

Leia reached and covered her husband’s hand with her own, saying nothing, conveying her love and feelings  
through their familiar touches. Han turned and gave that smile which always melted her heart.

“Maybe we won’t be out too long.” Han told her.

“You going to get Chewbacca?” Leia asked.

Han rubbed his chin…. “No, not this time. Just me and my grandson.” He looked at Hakor.

The server approached with steaming plates on a large tray.

Hakor looked at the meal; blue doat steak, pink spiral and black vegetable pods with a pran-grain roll.

“Eat up, Kory.” Han urged, grabbing his own eating utensils. “We got a lot to do and a long way to go.”

 

MORE TO COME…April 26th.

*From my story published here. THE LINE CONTINUES


	6. THE PAST CAN BE THE FUTURE   Chapt.  6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han, Leia and Hakor head to the Rebel Base.

THE PAST CAN BE THE FUTURE Chapter. 6

 

Leia watched as stars flashed and elongated as the Falcon jumped into hyper space. She  
never tired of the magnificent sight. Nearly swallowed up in the wide co-pilot’s seat, which   
had been altered many years ago to fit the Wookiee Chewbacca*, she looked at Han. 

He was in his element; at the controls of his beloved ship, like it was forty solar years ago.   
“You’ve held on to her a long time.” She said looking around the cockpit; the blinking lights,  
the gauges and running coordination numbers.

Han smiled at his wife… “Yeah, finally got her outfitted like she deserved. Still looks like an  
old bucket on the outside, but I bet she could beat that original Kessel Run time I set years ago.”  
He bragged. 

Biting her lower lip, looking down and clasping her hands in her lap. Leia asked…”How do you feel about going after your son?”

Han took in a deep breath and settled his back against the pilot’s seat, lifting a finger to his lip, as was his lifelong habit… “Feels strange…”

“You remember what Hakor said….that Daegan wanted to stop Ben…

“Kylo Ren.” Han corrected. “He willingly gave up his identity and his ties to us as  
a family.”

“But he’s still our son. He’ll never stop being that.”

“Yes.” Han agreed. “We can love and hope, but we have to let go.” Han was remembering  
how his own family had let go….”*

“You know your son wants to kill our son.”

“Killing one entity will not stop the attempts of take over; stop the tyranny that spreads  
across the galaxy. There will always be another to take over the fallen leader.”

“That is why these diplomatic meetings are so vital.” Leia emphasized, making a fist and gently striking it in her open palm.   
“We have to band together with the same policies and determination to defend the planets and stop the spread of The First Order.”

“For now, with Kory, that will have to be secondary while we search for Daegan.” 

“I hope you can find him quickly, and bring him home.” Leia said as she touched Han’s arm.

Han gave her one of his quirky, boyish smiles…even at over seventy solar years, he was still  
very alluring and desirable. “You know… we may be separated for quite some time…  
no being alone for while…how about…” he gave a nod toward his cabin.

Leia smiled, the twinkle in her eye matching Han’s “Just like your ship…old on the outside, but still lots of power……”

The Corellian punched a few console buttons, then grabbed Leia by the hand and headed  
for the cabin.

**************************************************************************

In his own ship, Hakor adjusted his readings…he’d kept the Falcon in view on the sonar screen.  
The coordinates indicated it wasn’t much farther to the Rebel Base on Melass, near the Uncharted Region.

He was feeling apprehensive and excited at the same time….it was starting to be more than a dream now,   
finding his father….he’d searched so long to find Han Solo…his grandfather.

Beeps on the console indicated the approach to the planet. Hakor watched the screen..looking  
for activity and seeing none…he adjusted the sonar, searching….checking the coordinates…  
“The numbers are right…why can’t I see something?”

Static crackled through his com-link… “Hey, grandson…”

“I’m here” Hakor answered, now familiar with Han’s voice.

“Take fifteen degrees left and swoop low.”

Adjusting the settings…he now had the Falcon in his physical sight.

“Follow me….there’s a port opening…looks like it just goes into the planet. The base  
is interior underground.”

Hakor nodded to himself…that’s why he didn’t see anything.

Tailing his grandfather’s ship, he entered the port….he could see lots of activity now….  
machinery, ships, droids, people, white and colored lights blinking everywhere….a full working base.  
He landed in the berth beside the Corellian’s ship.

After a few moments…Han and Leia exited and waited at the foot of the ramp.  
Hakor secured his ship and then joined them. “Wow, this is some place!” He yelled against  
the noise.

Leia smiled at him. “You’re going to fit right in.” 

Han placed an arm around Hakor’s shoulder. “I’ll show you around, get you settled, we’ll  
have a good rest, load supplies and start out first thing twelve standard hours from now.”

“General Solo….Princess Leia…” A voice shouted above the din.

“Wish he’d stop calling me that.” Han complained under his breath to his wife.

“Good to see you both again.” General Edris called as he walked up to them. Leia extended her hand in greeting.

Hakor stood, silent, awed by everything around him…looking at the aged, silver-haired  
human officer.”

“How did the talks go?” He asked Leia.

“I’ll hold a briefing in a standard hour in the staff room.”

He then looked at Hakor…. “Is this one of our new recruits? A fine looking fellow.”

Han looked at Leia and winked. “This is Kory, my grandson.” He said with a proud smile.

The General blanched with surprise..then looked from Han to Leia…confused. 

Han gave a chuckle as he and Hakor walked past the befuddled officer. He was glad to have  
finally gotten one over on the irritating man.

“I’ll explain later.” Leia said as she passed and followed Han and Hakor.

 

* Referenced from my story published here BITING OFF MORE THAN THEY CAN CHEW

* Referenced from my story published here REMEMBRANCES

MORE TO COME………..MAY 3RD.


	7. THE PAST CAN BE THE FUTURE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han, Leia and Hakor arrive at the secret Rebel base.

THE PAST CAN BE THE FUTURE Chapter 7

 

The trio walked through the busy hangar to the Operation Officer’s desk. Upon approach,  
Wix Frason stood, waiting…. “General.” He nodded to Leia. 

“We need sleeping quarters for Hakor Solo.”

Frason gave a questioning frown. “Solo?”

“Yes.” Leia emphasized. “General Solo’s grandson.” Nodding to Han. Hakor remained silent. Frason stood transfixed,  
he’d never heard anything about the Generals’ having grandchildren.

“Now!” Han tapped the desk with an impatient finger.

“Yes, sir!” Frason quickly scanned a roster… “He can bunk in burrow number eleven. He’ll  
find everything in there he needs.”

“That’s more like it.” Han stated with a satisfied nod. Leia smiled, knowing, with forty years experience,  
that Han’s bark was worse than his bite….unless you were his enemy.

They left and made it down the earthen-walled corridor, past other doorways. “Here it is.”  
Leia pointed.

Once inside, Hakor lowered his flight bag onto the cot. “Try to have a good rest time.”  
Leia placed a hand on his shoulder. 

Han wrinkled his nose…the earthy smell of the room reminded him of the Ewok village from years ago.

“I brought that holo of my father.” He said pulling a small oblong pad from his bag.

Han and Leia drew closer. Hakor passed his hand over the face of the pad and it illuminated  
a clear picture of Dagan Solo. Leia caught her breath…it was the image of a young Han.   
It was unmistakable that Dagan was his son. A gentle vine of love wound it’s tendrils around Leia’s heart…  
.another part of her beloved husband…just as their son Ben. Leia noticed  
the picture was having an effect on Han …as he stared at the image, she wondered what  
was threading through his mind….thoughts of Nia?…of the son he didn’t know about and have  
a chance to help raise..that this older son is different than Ben…Kylo Ren?

Han gave a uncustomary sniff, took a deep breath and placed an around his grandson. “If he’s in this part of the Galaxy, we’ll find him.”

“You two need to have your rest time if you want to start out in a few standard hours.” Leia  
interrupted.

“Yeah.” Han agreed. “I’ll leave orders at the supply desk to have the Falcon loaded.”

Leia looked at her chrono. “I’ve got a meeting to get to. Good night Hakor.” She turned to her husband. “I’ll have our quarters ready.”

Han nodded, he had wanted to talk to Hakor privately for a moment.

After Leia left, Hakor sat on the cot.

“You have any idea where Dagan might be? Heard of any talk about him lately?” Han questioned, pulling up a chair by his grandson.

“No, I just know whenever there was news about the activities of Kylo Ren, that he might be near there.  
I’ve always been afraid of hearing that he’d been captured or killed. I used to fly to where  
I’d heard Ren was. I spent a lot of time in cantina’s on different planets hoping to hear anything  
from other pilots and freighters who’d been where I hadn’t.”

Involuntarily, Han’s heart clutched. Now he had two others to worry about; to keep safe from the  
evil reach of his monstrous son. Another thought knifed through his mind…what if Ren learned  
about his half brother and nephew. The Corellian shook his head to dislodge the mental images…  
.he already knew what Ren was capable of. He’d experienced a time with a family member..and the outcome was tragic.*

“How long have you been traveling, looking for your father?”

“I started looking after Nia died.”

“Did she want you to find your father?”

“No, she wanted me to find you first.”

Han gazed around the burrow…cot, light, chair..sanitary station…just the bare bones needs,  
the Rebels had to be ready at a moment’s notice to evacuate…things never changed.

“We’ll leave in ten base-standard hours.” Han said, rising and putting the chair against the  
earthen wall. Walking to the doorway, another thought struck him.

“You’re young, where did you get the money to buy that fancy ship….”

Hakor smiled. “I didn’t buy it….I won it…four solar years ago….in a card game  
of Diamdlo.

Han shook his head and laughed. ‘That’s my boy…like grandfather like grandson.’ He thought.

* Referenced from my story published here…SHOWDOWN.

 

MORE TO COME….. May 10th


	8. THE PAST CAN BE THE FUTURE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han, Leia and Hakor are at the Rebel Base. Han and Hakor begin their search for Daegan Solo.

THE PAST CAN BE THE FUTURE Chapter 8

 

A time bell clanged, bringing Han Solo to startled wakefulness…conditioned by many years  
when the Falcon’s bells chimed signaling trouble. He relaxed only when he realized where he  
was…lying beside his wife in a warm, cozy bed. Looking at the base time indicator…it wouldn’t  
be much longer until he would meet Hakor for their departure. He ran a calloused, time and work worn hand   
across the stubble on his face. Blinking his eyes from sleep…. “I’m getting  
to old for this.” He grumbled….knowing well that once he and his grandson were on the way,  
he’d enjoy the adventure of the hunt.

“Something wrong?” Leia asked, raising her head from the pillow. 

“No, just time to get up and on the way.” Once again running his hand over his face.. “Don’t think I’ll shave today.”

Leia propped herself up on one elbow. “I like you looking scruffy looking.”

Han turned to face her.. “There was a time when I remember you called me ’scruffy looking’  
and it didn’t sound like a compliment.” He couldn’t stop the beginning of a quirky smile.

“I was too young to know what I was talking about.” Leia teased back.

Han took a deep breath. “It’s time to get going. Have to meet Kory..check out the ship.”

“Keep in touch.” Leia said, rising from the bed. “I have a busy day myself.”

*****

Exiting his burrow room, Han found Hakor waiting by the door. “Morning grandson.”  
Han greeted. “Morning granddad.” He replied. 

Both men headed for the base dining hall. “Let’s have a quick bite and be on our way.”  
Han suggested.

“Fine with me.” Hakor replied. 

The room was noisy and teeming with soldiers, mechanics, techs, suppliers and officers all trailing down the food line.

“Hey General. Good to see you again.” 

“Glad you’re back, Han.”

“Stop by later and we’ll catch up on things.” A third called.

“Bring your grandson by so we can get to know him better.”

Han just nodded. 

“Hey, you’re really something here.” Hakor stated, scooting his tray down the line and selecting  
the foods he wanted. He was feeling even prouder that Han Solo was his grandfather. There was  
an excitement…an anticipation…an expectation…that filled the air. Even after all the time that  
had passed the Rebels were still just as determined as ever…all ages.. from the older who’d  
fought in the earlier battles, to the younger ones hoping for their first one.

Finding a table Han said. “Eat up quickly so we can get going.”

***

Their footfalls echoed through the cavernous docking bay. Hakor was conflicted as he  
looked over the Falcon as they approached closer. He knew some of the ship’s history…exploits,   
but he wasn’t sure about making a possible long term, intergalactic trip.

He stopped and took Han’s arm. “Why don’t we take my ship…faster..more up to date.”

Han smiled. “Kid, I’ve had fifty standard years to outfit this ship, piece by piece. I’ve made  
adaptations and adjustments that enables it make maneuvers you can only dream about.” Even  
at over seventy standard years he wasn’t shy about listing his beloved ship’s attributes.

With a twinkle in his eye Hakor replied. “Then let’s get going.”

***  
Once inside the Falcon Hakor noted a special feel about the ship….like it and the pilot  
were one.

“You can co-pilot.”

The two men started for the cockpit. Once seated, Han began the systems checkout and  
started the power up. Adjusting his headset, he nodded to his grandson to buckle up.

Hakor secured himself and donned his headset.

Han then flipped on the radar screen and galaxy atlas. Putting a finger to his lips  
he said, “Leia told me about the battle at Crait…we’ll start by visiting a few of the  
nearby planets. Cantinas in those places may give us some information about Ren.”

Hakor looked at Han. This search was becoming a reality. “How to you feel about  
looking for one son who has set out to kill your other son?” 

Han gave a crooked smile, but realized the seriousness of Hakor’s question and  
the situation. “I may have to use a little ‘fatherly’ discipline.” With that, Han  
pulled the Falcon’s yoke, lifted the ship and headed for the exit. They were on their way!

MORE TO COME …May 18


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han and Hakor travel to a planet seeking information about Hakor's father and Han's son Daegan

THE PAST CAN BE THE FUTURE CHAPTER 9

 

Whisking through space, Han and Hakor sat in the dimmed light of the Falcon’s cockpit viewing the galactic atlas.  
“Rey told Leia she didn’t know what happened to Ren after the planet imploded. Imagine he got away as there have  
been no reports anywhere of his death..” Han said casually to his grandson has his finger slid down the screen; stopping, tapping then moving on.  
“He’d have to be where he could hide  
out and heal. Plan his next strategy whether amassing another army or having another weapon created.”

“Heal?” Hakor questioned.

“Leia said Rey told her she slashed him good across the face with her light saber. Probably a scar by now.”  
Han replied, locking on a location and magnifying the site. “Here. Tannic Quad. It’s a small, four planet system where I delivered….goods…  
in my younger days. Just a couple of them have settlements.”  
Han smiled. “If there hasn’t been much change over the solar years, it’s a place full of cantinas and pirates’ hideouts.  
We might find out something there. It’s a start.” Han adjusted in his pilot’s seat.

Hakor scooted back in his co-pilot’s seat….Han noticed and chuckled.

“It was placed there years ago for Chewbacca. Just sit tight.” Hakor smiled.

Han keyed in the coordinates for Tannic Quad, calculated a hyper jump and pulled the yoke….  
They silently disappeared from where they had been as the Falcon made the jump.

*******  
Sitting at the ship’s lounge table waiting for Han to bring the meal, Hakor gazed around the area.

“Here, this stuff’s hot.” Han said lowering the plates and cups of kava on the table then  
seating himself. 

Hakor tasted the flight rations. “You heat up good.” He teased.

“Tell me more about your father.” Han requested around a bite.

“He was a good father. But as Kylo Ren came more and more into power, destroying planets and  
races..spreading fear through the system, Nia, for whatever reason told Daegan that he was a half  
brother to Kylo… he changed…became angry..

“So you said he’d been gone for ten years?”

“That’s right, I was just fourteen. I stayed with Nia and we worked together and I took care of  
her when she became ill. Where we lived still hadn’t accepted her…us….we stayed to ourselves.  
I’d made up my mind to find my father, but before she died she begged me to find you…to tell  
you, you had a son…..and now a grandson. I think she wanted you to find Daegan before he  
killed Ren…his own half-brother.”

Han gave a deep sigh…When had she told Daegan I was his father?”

“When she became ill.”

“So, he’s only known about me for…”

“For about four years. And I’ve been looking for you for three.” Hakor stated.  
The location alarm sounded and Han rose. “We’re near Tannic Quad. Put these things away and  
join me in the cock-pit.”

***  
“Looks deserted.” Hakor said, viewing the ground as they swooped across the surface. “Nothing but  
cliffs, crags, rocks…and desolate brown soil. Hey, look.” He pointed to columnar stone formations in the far distance.

“That a stone forest.” Han told him. “Never seen one before?”

“No, I haven’t.”

“See those lights in the distance?” Han asked he guided the Falcon into a turn.

“Yeah. That a town?”

“No, just badlands hangouts. Make sure your blaster is on charge before we leave the ship.”

Hakor immediately checked his weapon…ready…

Han landed the ship on a bare stretch of ground beside a large outcropped boulder, a short distance from the settlement,  
powered low and clicked on the standing lights. He then checked his own blaster, and nodded to his grandson.

With a loud hiss, the Falcon’s walkway lowered and both men slowly departed. Stopping at the foot  
of the walkway, Han cautioned… “Keep your eyes open.” He said as he scanned the area, listening…looking….then nodded to Hakor.

They’d barely taken one step when a bright, burning light flashed right in front of them…instinctively raising their arms to  
protect their eyes, they couldn’t fight the metal bindings that slid over and tightened around them……..

 

MORE….May 24th.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han and Hakor arrive at Tannic Quad

THE PAST CAN BE THE FUTURE CHAPTER 10

 

‘Hey!!….” Han sputtered, blinking his eyes. He didn’t like feeling this helpless. He sucked in air…subduing the panic…  
like he felt when he was in carbon freeze.

Hakor struggled against his bindings, kicking up dust with his movements.

Han’s eyes focused in the planet’s permanent twilight and he saw the two beings who’d captured them. Both were three-eyed, human-like;  
the one to their left had a patch over his middle eye.

“Who are you!” Han demanded.

The Patch shoved Han’s shoulder. “We ask the questions!” He snarled.

“Don’t you push him!” Hakor yelled, taking step forward, but being shoved roughly back by the second being.

“Go get the boss.” Patch ordered the other one. “Quick.!” The being took off at a lope toward the lights in the distance.

“Now…we’ll find out who you are and what you want here.” 

Han stood silent, then said to Hakor. “Settle down, Kory, don’t waste your energy.” 

The Corellian noticed the one remaining wasn’t holding a weapon. He scanned the body…no  
weapon in sight. “Think you can loosen these bindings? They’re beginning to hurt.”

“Wait until the boss gets here.”

Hakor nodded to Han, indicating the two of them could rush the being.

Han nodded negative and raised his shoulders against the metal bindings…they’d still be  
tied up. 

In the distance Han could see two approaching…dust from their footsteps rising from the ground.  
It was the other three-eyed being and one who was probably the “boss.”

Stopping in front of the captives, the ‘boss’ raised a blue visor from his eyes. “So, these are the two.” He glanced back at the landed ship.

That voice! Han knit his brow…thinking….drawing up from his memory where he’d heard  
that voice before.

“They don’t look that dangerous…an old man and a wet behind the neck boy.” The ‘boss’  
quipped to the other two.

It was! Han knew that voice! That being!

“Yiv? Yiv Brax?”

The ‘boss’ seemed shocked.

Han gave a wide smile. “It’s me, Yiv, Han Solo….remember?”

After recognition slowly dawned, the ‘boss’ returned the smile, to the surprise of the two captors. “Well, I’ll be brazed! Han Solo!   
I thought you’d be dead by now!” He glanced up at the Falcon. “I should have recognized that rigged up ship of yours!”   
He stepped closer to the Corellian and stretched out his hand for a handshake. Han nodded to the restraints.

“Loosen them.” The ‘boss’ ordered The two worked quickly to unwind the metal bindings.

Han and Hakor rolled their shoulders and ran hands up and down their arms to get the  
circulation going.

Yiv looked closely at Hakor. “What’d you do, Han, clone yourself?”

Han shook his head at Hakor…he didn’t want Yiv to know he was his grandson. “No,   
just hired a young pirate…getting older you know.”

Yiv wasn’t convinced. “Nearly looks just like you.”

Han placed a hand on Yiv’s bowed shoulder and turned him away from Hakor. “You know all these young pirates look the same…  
just like we did in our day…dark..scruffy looking…wearing a weapon..arrogant..cocky.”

Yiv gave a shaking laugh… “Yes, gave the authorities fits thinking they had the right one  
from time to time. So, what are you doing back here after all this time….still smuggling and running?”

“Not this time.” Han told him, beginning to walk slowly toward the lights; Hakor and the two  
captors following slowly behind. “Looking for information.. need to find someone.”

Yiv nodded. “This is the place to find out just about anything. You need to talk to the  
Gemini Sisters.. They’re at the Black Swill cantina….just keep your blaster’s close.”

“Take us there.” Han said. “I’ll buy us a drink first…for old time’s sake…..”

MORE TO COME…May 31st.


	11. THE PAST CAN BE THE FUTURE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han and Hakor find out some information on Tannic Quad.

THE PAST CAN BE THE FUTURE CHAPT. 11

 

Upon entering the settlement, Han saw the past fifty solar years hadn’t changed the place much…  
neither had the ones that frequented this semi-dark planet. Even the packed dirt streets were noisy.  
Hakor was wide-eyed at the activities going on in full view, and kept his hand on his blaster.

 

“Some of the old ones…” Yiv told Han, “like us, still come here, some have stayed… too  
old or sick to conduct ‘business’ any more. The younger ones use this, like we did, as a hangout,  
a place to pick up runs, to make ‘deals’ or to hide out until the heat is off.” 

Han nodded in remembrance as they walked past several cantinas toward the Black Swill.

Stopping in front of the cantina, its broken, flashing sign, displaying “ lack will”.   
“Maybe you’ll find out what you need to know in there, if not, try some of the other cantinas.

Han nodded, slapped the old outlaw pirate on the shoulder, then he and Hakor walked over the stone threshold of the dark, musky cantina.   
Squeaky music didn’t completely drown out the whispered conversations; some in Basic, or Corellian….he caught a few words of  
Idodarian (‘blood money’…’murder for hire’…spice pick ups). He wasn’t sure who or what he was looking for, so he sided up to the bar,  
flanked by Hakor. 

“A couple of Maloran ales and directions to the Gemini Sisters.” He slid a generous credit on the bar…more than enough   
for the drinks and information.

The three-armed, horn-faced server looked at the chip, then at Han…deciding he didn’t trust either one, but took the money anyway.  
After filling mugs with the requested ale, he said,  
“Through that blue-beaded curtain to the left.” Giving a directional nod.

Han and Hakor picked up their mugs, Han taking a quick drink of his as they walked toward  
the curtain. Sweeping aside the tinkling beads , they entered the alcove. Han immediately spotted the being seated behind a crystal table   
directly across from where he stood. One light behind the heads gave little illumination. They certainly were two sisters, but attached to   
each other from the shoulders down. Their four independent arms moving in invitation for them to sit in the side seats.

“Put/your blasters/on the/table.” The heads spoke one word each, in turn, to complete the sentence.

When Han and Hakor hesitated, they spoke again. “I/buy and/sell information./ I don’t/ want  
to/get shot/ because someone/ doesn’t like/ the answers/I give/ them.”

The two men removed their weapons and placed them on the table, within easy reach, along with their mugs as they took a seat.

The sisters laid their four hands on the table. “I/am called/Aoz.” The first one spoke.  
“And/I am/Zoa.” They pointed to themselves, their slender yellow fingers matching  
the rest of their shimmering skin. Gems adorned their eyebrows above large, black pupils. They then interlaced their fingers….waiting.

Han nodded to his grandson. Hakor removed the holo from his pocket and pulled up the  
image of his father. “We’re trying to locate this man…Daegan.”

“Tho, he may be going by another name.” Han interjected.

The sisters looked at the image, one gave a slight nod. “It/will cost/you.”

“How much?” Han asked.

The heads turned toward one another…..then back to Han and Hakor. “A hundred/credits.”

Han removed the credits from his jacket pocket and put them on the table.

“Yes/we have/seen this/man.”

“In here?” Hakor asked.

“When?” Han pressed.

“Maybe/three lunar/months ago.”

“Did he talk to you…to anyone?” Han questioned further.

“No/we only/heard him/talking to/someone.”

“What was said?” Han prompted.

“Repeating/a conversation/costs more.”

Han reached into his jacket again and produced more credits.

“He/was asking/if anyone/knew where/Kylo Ren/might be.”

Han and Hakor looked at each other.

“Did you hear the answer?” Han asked.

“No/one knows/where Kylo/Ren is.”

“Do YOU know where Ren is?” Han questioned.

Heads turned to one another again. “We/know a/lot of/information.”

Han produced a purple and white swirled gem from his jacket and rolled it onto the table, winking covertly to Hakor.

The sisters gasped….. “That/is a/Fraylysial precious/stone/. Only/Deity-heads have/them.”

Han leaned his arms across the table. “It’s yours if you tell us where Ren is.”

The sisters eyed the stone…..one could be assassinated if they were found in possession of it.  
“You/are very/persuasive sir.”

“We just want information.”

The heads looked at one another again.

“Word/is Ren/has been/seen near/the Forbidden/Range. It’s/told he/ is reestablishing/his army. An/undefeatable force.”

“How can you be sure of this information?” The Corellian questioned. 

Since seeing the stone, the sisters had not asked for more credits.

“The/one who/told us/was killed/after leaving/this table.”

“Why weren’t you killed after you learned this information?” Hakor asked.

“I/killed the/killer.” They answered.

“So, you’re the only ones that know this?” Han was skeptical.

“On/Tannic Quad/…yes.”

Han and Hakor looked at one another again, thinking the same thing. If, by some chance Daegan knew this, he would be somewhere  
near Ren waiting for a chance to kill him.

The pair rose from their seats, turning to leave. “The gem is yours.” Han told them. “And we  
were never here.” He finished, pointing at the stone before slowly retrieving and reholstering his blaster. The heads nodded in understanding,   
then all four hands reached for the stone. “May/your search/be successful.”

Walking back through the beaded curtain into the cantina was like walking into another  
world. They moved quickly through the rowdy crowd to the outside.

“Let’s get back to the ship and research the Forbidden Range….it’s something to go on.”  
Han said in a low whisper to Hakor.

 

MORE TO COME……June 7th


	12. THE PAST CAN BE THE FUTURE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han and Hakor begin their search and find themselves  
> in an unexpected place.

THE PAST CAN BE THE FUTURE… CHAPT. 12

 

Han and Hakor rushed up the boarding ramp of the Falcon, their footfalls echoing with each step. Han slapped the close control   
as Hakor headed for the cockpit.

Slipping comfortably in to the pilot’s seat, Han began to quickly power up the ship; pushing buttons, flipping switches and reading gauges.

Hakor settled in the co-pilot’s seat, turning on the radar screen.

“We need to get outta here real quick cause when those sisters discover that stone’s a fake, they’ll be madder’n a flock of wet mynocks   
Check that radar good, we don’t want to pick up a tail.” Han said, continuing to work as the Falcon began trembling, approaching full power.

“You mean that stone wasn’t real?” Hakor asked, surprised.

“You think I’d let go of anything that valuable if it was real?”

“Where’d you get it?” 

“I bought it.” Han answered his grandson, not taking his eyes from the console.

“Where?”

“At Rozi’s Emporium on Letar Aftdar.”

Hakor began to smile. “You tricked ‘em!”

Han turned to look at his grandson, smiling in that crooked way that made you either  
want to hug him or strangle him. “Let’s just say I ‘persuaded’ them.”

Hakor laughed and slapped the console. He was beginning to really like being with his grandfather.

Han winked as he pulled the yoke and they zapped into hyperspace.

*****

The dark of the cockpit was illuminated only by the light from the console as Han and Hakor  
viewed the ‘Forbidden Range.” 

“You ever been there?” Hakor asked.

“No.” Han answered.

“I’d never heard of it until those sisters mentioned it.” Hakor finished.

“It’s a series of dry, desolate asteroids and dead planets. Don’t know why he’d decide to  
go there.” The Corellian ran a hand down his face, the day’s growth of stubble scraping over his palm.  
“It could be a diversion.”

“Why don’t we fly past the larger ones and use the heat seeking sensor to see if it indicates  
any life forms.” Hakor suggested.

“Was just going to suggest that myself.” Han countered, punching in the coordinates to  
head for the Forbidden Range.

*****

“Scanner’s showing nothing.” Han murmured as he directed the heat seeking sensor  
over the surface of another stable asteroid. “I just don’t see him using one of these places  
to regroup and especially to try to create another massive weapon.. just not enough  
space and to the bring the needed technology out here would be nearly impossible.”

Hakor leaned back in his flight seat. “The sisters did say it was some time ago. Maybe  
Ren was just looking for a place to go and passed by here.”

Han took a deep breath. “Let’s go to another cantina. We’ ain’t gonna find out  
anything more out here.”

“Where to?” Hakor asked, ready to punch in the coordinates.

Han thought for a moment, then flipped on the space atlas again, searching. A sly smile  
spread over his lips. “We’re going there.” He said, pointing to the atlas.

Confused, Hakor punched in the flight coordinates. “Something special about that place?”

The Corellian rose from his seat, “We’re going to visit an old friend of mine, if he’s still alive.   
How about some Kava?”

******

Swooping over Orlac, the smallest planet in the Etnom System, Han slowed the Falcon and  
lowered its altitude. 

“Look at those lights in the distance!” Hakor exclaimed. “It looks like it’s lit up for a  
Solar Festival.”

“That’s where we’re going. The city of Arievir.” Han told him.

“That’s where your friend lives?”

“I don’t know if he lives there, but I’m sure he can be found there.” Han responded.

“Identify yourself.” A crackling voice sounded from the com-link.

 

Han tapped his headset and answered. “Corellian Light Freighter YT Thirteen hundred.”

“Universal ID Code request.”

“Hoth’s lava.” Han cursed as he opened a console compartment and drew out a bundle of  
certificates… “Which one should I use…” He muttered to himself. Deciding, he read off  
the code: “UG 713-2491“.…mentally crossing his fingers.

Silence…….

Just when Han was thinking they weren’t going to be cleared…a voice crackled again.

“Cleared for landing at the spaceport in docking bay 12.”

“Got it.” Han responded as he set the course for the large spaceport. 

Moving over the city, Hakor stared at all the blinking and flashing signs and lights.  
“What kind of place is this?”

“It’s a gambling planet.” Han told him as he honed in on the spaceport….leveling the  
ship to sail into the port…looking for bay 12. Other ships were leaving and landing,  
the flight traffic was moderately heavy.

Hakor worked his side of the console and asked. “Why come to a gambling planet?”

“If Daegan is flying around the galaxy trying to find Ren…he’s got to have financing  
for fuel…repairs…fees.. stuff like that. And, the most likely place to get quick money,  
aside from stealing it, is gambling for it.” Han reasoned.

Hakor shook his head in understanding.

“And your friend likes to gamble?”

Han laughed deep in his chest…”Yes.” He replied, turning the Falcon into landing position.

*****   
Steam sprayed from the hydraulic boarding ramp and Han and Hakor exited.

“There’re a lot of places to check out here.” Hakor said, taking a panoramic view of  
the area as they exited the spaceport. Gambling houses, clubs, inns and cantinas lined the street  
nearly as far as the eye could see. Beings from all walks of life and in all manner of dress or undress milled about.

Han took a deep breath… “Might as well start at the first one.” 

Grandfather and grandson began walking toward the first gambling house.

MORE TO COME….June 14th


	13. THE PAST CAN BE THE FUTURE   chapt.  13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han and Hakor travel to a gambling planet  
> to try to find out information about Daegan

THE PAST CAN BE THE FUTURE CHAPTER 13

 

“Well…. that makes three we’ve gone through so far.” Han said to Hakor, stretching his shoulders, as they exited the Try Your Luck casino.   
Hakor glanced at his chrono. Han waved a hand, looking up and down the street. “Time doesn’t mean anything here. Let’s try one more and   
then get something to eat.”

Hakor nodded. “Yeah, I’m getting kinda hungry too.”

The pair passed pedestrians on the walkway as they headed to the next gambling house.  
“Hey!” Hakor yelled, feeling a tug on his back pocket. He turned to face a small Bacurian,  
its fingers still inside his pocket.

“Get away!” Hakor yelled, hitting at the fingers. The little wide-eyed, tunic clad being jerked its fingers out of the pocket, stood its ground,   
pointed a slim finger at Hakor’s face and blurted something in its native language, then scurried away….others who stood around laughed and pointed.

Han laughed as well. “I don’t think it called you ‘pal’.

“Me neither.” Hakor answered back with a smile.

“Got to watch for those pickpockets.” Han started walking again, in that slow, easy gait that nearly all females described as alluring.

A large, blinking arrow pointed to the next building. “Let’s look in here.” Han and Hakor slipped through the doorway.   
Music sounded throughout the room…gaming tables were surrounded by all species of bidders, players, shills and cheats.   
Servers passed with trays of drinks.

Han and Hakor weaved their way through the maze of gambling tables and bodies..all sorts of language conversations assailed their ears.

“How long have you known this friend?” Hakor asked as they wandered.

“More than fifty solar years.” Han answered offhandedly, constantly looking around the huge   
room.

“It’s a shame you lost touch.” Hakor said.

“Let’s go….I don’t see anything here.” Han said, turning.

****

Outside, the night air was cooling and there were fewer denzins roaming the street.

“Let’s go to that restaurant.” Han pointed across the street.

Dodging vehicles and other motor transports, They crossed and walked in.

The place was bustling… Mood music filled the large room and overhead golden chandeliers sparkled in the light.  
Rare, etched Alinian tiles graced the walls. The clink of glasses and eating utensils as well as murmured talk could be heard.   
This was a fancy restaurant. Aromas wafted their way.

“I want what smells like that!” Hakor exclaimed.

“Let’s find a spot.” Han said.

“HAN….HAN SOLO!” A yell penetrated the noise. The Corellian jerked his head around, looking for the voice.   
Stopping, he watched as a white headed, dark man dressed in a sharply cut brown suit approached; he used a gold cane,  
limping as he walked around the dining tables.

Standing still, recognition dawned on Han…. “Lando?”

Stopping beside Han, Lando leaned on his cane and slapped his shoulder. “I don’t believe it!  
I never thought I’d see you alive again you old space rascal!”

Han smiled. “And I thought you’d be pushing up fralalies! I’m glad I found you.” Slapping his friend’s back as well.  
“What’s this?” Han pointed to the cane. “You’re not that old yet.”

Adjusting his coat, the gold lining shimmering, Lando said. “Remember on that sand skiff…I nearly fell into that pit   
and the sarlacc grabbed my leg…seems I still have a ‘reminder’ of that time. Weak muscles.”

Han nodded in remembrance. “We were lucky to get out of that alive.”

“Who’s this?” Lando looked over the young man at Han’s side. “Chewie not with you any more?”

“Chewie’s home with his family.” Han said glancing at Hakor, then back at his old friend.  
“You’re in for a surprise” Han adjusted his blaster belt, a lifelong habit. This is my grandson, Kory.”

Lando’s eyes widened. “Grandson! That IS a surprise.”

“It’s a long story.“ Han said. “ But, if you’ll treat us to drinks and a meal, I’ll tell you  
all about it”

Lando smiled in agreement. “Anything you want. I own this place.” He waved an arm in a swoop.

Now Han was surprised…”You’re doing well for yourself.”

Lando smiled back. “I sure am, pal…I sure am.”

MORE TO COME…June 28th


	14. THE PAST CAN BE THE FUTURE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han and Hakor question Lando

THE PAST CAN BE THE FUTURE CHAPTER 14

 

Lando led them through the maze of tables to his private booth in the center of the back wall of the restaurant.  
It’s maroon curtain festooned with gold tassels. After taking their seats, Lando signaled for his personal server.

“We’ll have a bottle of the finest Lierian Ale and three glasses.” The golden robed server nodded and  
left to carry out the order.

Han finally took a good look around the large room. “You surely put out some credits for this place.”

“Didn’t cost me a thing.” Lando answered nonchalantly. At Han’s quizzical look the dark man gave that suave smile. “I won it in a card game.”

Han gave an honest to goodness belly laugh. “Things never change.”

Hakor looked at both men. “That’s how I got the Falcon.” Han told his grandson. “I won her in a  
card game with Lando.” 

“You still got that ship?” Lando asked.

Han leaned casually against the backrest of the booth, his blaster belt creaking with movement. “Sure do.   
Finally fixed her up right. Still looks the same, but she can out run the best of them.”

“I’d sure like to see that old bird again.” Lando said.

“Come see us off when we’re finished with business here.” The Corellian invited.

The server returned with the tray of ale and glasses. Placing them on the table, Lando ordered for them.  
“Bring us three yerkin steaks and vegetables.” The silent server nodded and departed again.

Pouring the drinks, Lando asked. “Just what is your business here?”

Hakor reached for his drink and listened as his grandfather began.

Han cleared his throat and took a swallow from his glass. “You know about Kylo Ren?”

Lando nodded. “Yes…I know about him and the havoc he’s wreaked around the galaxy…the killings..  
He needs to be stopped…hope someone eliminates that monster one day.”

Han looked his friend directly in the eye. “That monster….is my son.”

Lando’s eyes widened. “I don’t believe it!”

“Leia and I had a son…Ben…he was taking Jedi training from Luke…failed the test of the Dark Side  
and became a pawn of Snoke…changed his name to Kylo Ren.” 

Lando could see the pain in Han’s eyes and he hurt for his old pal. Han was silent. The dark man turned  
to Hakor. “So, you’re Ben’s son.”

“No…my father is Daegan Solo.”

Lando turned to Han.

“I have another son.” Han told him.

“You and Leia have another son?”  
Han took a deep breath. “No, Leia and I don’t have another son. I have a son with another someone else.” *

Han could see Lando’s confusion.

“I didn’t know I had another son until Kory found me a few weeks ago. He is Daegan’s son.   
When I escaped the military court-martial, I landed on an out of the way planet. I was also hiding from   
some bounty hunters who’d been hired by some ’customers’ I’d disappointed. I met Daegan’s mother, Nia.   
She was a sweet woman, kind, self sufficient… After a while, we became lovers.   
The military police found me and I had to leave in a hurry…I intended to go back…but time passed…  
I was on the run…and then met Luke and Obi-Wan…and you know the rest.”

Lando turned to Hakor. “Nia was your grandmother.”

“Yes. She died three years ago and I’ve been searching for Han, my grandfather, since then.   
I promised her I would find him and tell him he had a son.”

All conversation stopped when the server brought their meals. Han looked at the purple meat.   
“You called this what?”

Lando laughed. “It’s yerkin. It’s good….tastes like nekchic.”

Hakor was the first to take a bite. Han watched Kory’s face. “It is good.”

The men ate in companionable silence, enjoying their meal.

Leaning back, satisfied, Lando asked. “So… what brings you here?”

Han placed his fork on the plate. “Daegan is on a self-serving mission and he has to have funds to run his  
ship…fuel…paying bribes for information and access…searching…so I figured the best way to get fast money was to gamble,  
so I took a chance and we came here. I hoped to find you..to find out if you’d seen Daegan in one of the gambling houses.”

Hakor showed the holo image of his father to Lando, who studied it closely for a while.

“I think I have seen him here.”

Han and Hakor looked at one another.

“How long ago?” Han asked.

“Two…maybe three lunar weeks ago.” Lando replied.

“If we hurry, we can track him.” Hakor urged, half rising from his seat.

“What’s the big hurry to find him?” Lando asked. “Let him find you the way Kory did.”

Han looked at his old friend. “I have to hurry, because I have to keep one son  
from killing the other.”

* Referenced from my story published here MY AFFAIR WITH HAN SOLO  
MORE TO COME…June 28th.


	15. THE PAST CAN BE THE FUTURE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han and Hakor leave Lando's to  
> continue the search for Daegan

THE PAST CAN BE THE FUTURE CHAPTER 15

 

Lando was visibly shaken. “How do you know one son wants to kill the other?”

Han nodded to Hakor. “My grandmother told Daegan he was Han Solo’s son  
and that Ben..Kylo Ren..was also the son of Han Solo… that made Ben his half brother.”

“That wouldn’t make either one want to kill the other.” Lando looked at Han and smiled.  
“This old smuggler doesn’t have the kind of money to leave as an inheritance to be fought over.  
How was it even known Han was Kylo Ren‘s…..Ben‘s father?”

Han shrugged his shoulders in a silent chuckle of remembrance.  
“Only had one experience with kids before we had Ben. It was a long time ago.” *

“The Market Place….the cantinas on Syrma..we over heard all kinds of information about everything..   
from the freighters, pilots, smugglers, slave traders, bounty hunters…that’s how.” Hakor explained.

“Just being the son of Han Solo wouldn’t make one resort to murder.” Lando reasoned.

“It’s when Kylo Ren came into power…when he began raiding planets…his killing sprees..  
the terror he was wreaking throughout the galaxy. Daegan told me he didn’t want to be known as  
Kylo Ren’s half-brother….that others might think he was like Ren…that’s when he became determined to stop him.” 

“That’s why we have to find him.” Han broke in. “To stop him from killing Ben or to be killed by Ben.   
The killing of a family member or someone close to you is a tragedy…one never gets over it, no matter how much time passes.” *

“Does Leia know about any of this?” The suave, brown man asked.

“Yes.” Han told him. “She wants both sons alive…Ben…back like he was before he turned  
to the Dark Side, though I don’t see that happening.” Han took a deep breath. “You’re the only one   
I can trust, Lando, I don’t want it getting out that we’re looking for Daegan …or have  
a bounty hunter on his trail.”

Lando motioned for his personal server again, indicating he wanted the curtains closed as  
the server approached him. “Bring me the tally books for the last two lunar months from  
the Try Your Luck, A King’s Ransom and Lady’s Wishes casinos.”

The server nodded and left without a word.

Lando took a drink of his ale and said with a smile and raised eyebrows. “I own those also.”

*****

The table had been cleared and the ale bottle stood empty as Lando checked the readings in  
the tally books. “There’s no Daegan listed in the winnings or losses, but there are winnings  
for a Corellian.”

“That has to be the name he’s using.” Han said. “What are the winnings?”

Lando scanned the book again….”There are three totals over two days…adding up to one hundred,   
sixty thousand Universal Credits…from The King’s Ransom.”

Han ran a hand over his whisker stubbled chin and noticed Kory was sporting a light shadow as well.   
They both needed to freshen up.

The slight ring of a bell sounded within the curtained area…a signal the server wanted to enter.

“Come in.” Lando said.

The server swished through the curtain and spoke for the first time. “A dealer reported to me that there was a disturbance   
at The King’s Ransom three weeks ago, but, nothing escalated so   
it wasn‘t reported. I thought you needed to know.”

“Go ahead.” Lando urged.

The server looked closer at Han and Hakor as he spoke. “A gambler there, who had become  
quite inebriated, was telling bystanders to keep up with the news…that something…. a galactic  
changing event… going to happen very soon.” The server looked directly at Han…. “And ....  
he looked like a younger version of you.”

“Thank you.” Lando replied, showing no emotion as he waved the server away.

“We need to get going.” Han said to Hakor. “If we just knew the hell where to go!!!”

“Check with the Port Master at the landing port. He would have to register in to land.” Lando advised.

“Won’t make any difference.” Han countered. “He could use fake I.D.s…call his ship  
anything he wanted to.”

“Yes, but he can’t change the way his ship looks. Even with those thousands of credits, that’s  
not enough to buy a new ship.” Lando said.

Han shook his head…he knew he’d drunk too much ale. “I should have thought of that.”

Lando rose from the table and slappomg his friend on the shoulder said. “You getting’ old, pal.”

******

The trio moved quickly across the landing area, passing freight loaders, pilots and mechanics to the Master’s office.  
A guard stopped them, barring their way. “No one is allowed in the Master’s Office.”

“I have business with the officer.” Lando casually informed the guard.

The unsure guard looked toward the office door, then back at the imposing, dark man.  
Lando raised an eyebrow. 

“Let me check.” The nervous guard said opening the door and backing in to the office area.

After a few moments, the guard opened the door and motioned them in.

Han and Hakor remained silent, standing by the door as Lando walked over to the officer   
sitting at the desk. The man looked up, his black eyes questioning. Lando nodded for Han and Hakor to join him.

Han cleared his throat before speaking. “I’d like to know the make of the ship a man who  
may be calling himself ‘Corellian’ landed here within the last two lunar months.”

The officer waved a dismissing hand, “I can’t give you that information.”

“It’s important.” Han pressed. “It may be a matter of life and death!”

“Sorry.”

Han looked at Lando, who perched a hip on the officer’s desk and leaned forward. “I want to  
see your log book.”

The officer looked up, a snear on his face, but didn’t move to produce the log.

“If you don’t give my friend the information, could be I have some information I can  
share with the authorities.” Lando raised both eyebrows. “You know what I’m talking about.”

The officer looked at Han and Hakor…then shooting a dagger-filled look at Lando,  
reached in his desk and brought out the requested log book.

Han took the log and scanned several pages before finding an entry. “Here it is.” He pointed  
to a registration line…Corellian…landed a SR-912 scudder.” He closed the book. “Thanks.”

The officer re-secured the book in the drawer. “Now get out.”

***  
Once outside the office Han said. “That’s something to go on. All we have to do is  
check ports to see if an SR-912 is there.” Looking at his foe/friend of many years, Han  
reached out to shake his hand. “Thanks for the help. Why don’t you come with us?”

Lando chuckled. “As much as I’d like that, I’ve got too much going for me here. I  
don’t like to admit it, but I think the days of my chasing around the galaxy are past.”

“Settling down sounds good to me, too.” Han answered with a smile. “Got to  
take care of this first.”

“I’ll walk you to your ship.” Lando offered, leaning on his cane.

Han and Hakor started toward the berth where the Falcon rested. 

“There she is.” Han waved a hand toward the Falcon.

Lando stood silent for a moment…gazing at the ship…remembering. 

“I’d sure like to know how all this turns out.” Lando said to Han.

“We’ll see each other again.” Han promised. “Let’s go, Kory.”

Grandfather and grandson boarded the ship and Lando watched as  
the Falcon powered up and lifted off. 

Unbidden moisture filled his eyes as he said. “Good-bye, old friends.”  
Giving a salute with his cane as the Falcon slipped from his view.

 

MORE TO COME….July 5th

*Referenced from my story published here: Han Solo’s Taste of Fatherhood

* Referenced from my story published here: Showdown.


	16. THE PAST CAN BE THE FUTURE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han and Hakor continue their search for Daegan,  
> with some surprising results.

THE PAST CAN BE THE FUTURE CHAPTER 16

 

Han Solo returned to the Falcon’s cockpit, shaking the still damp hair out of his eyes. He’d  
showered, shaved and changed into clean clothes.

“You’re next.” Han said to his grandson, who was handling the controls. “Freshen up before  
you start smelling like Chewie does after being caught in a rain shower.  
Only thing that smells worse than a wet Wookiee are the insides of a dead TaunTaun.”

Hakor laughed. During their search for Daegan, his grandfather had told him many stories  
of his and Chewbacca’s exploits of their earlier years.

“I’m going to contact Leia.” Han said as he slid into his pilot’s seat. Setting the con-link  
frequency he called.… “Han to Leia….” Static filled the air for a few moments.

Han took the time to check the gauges, readouts and indicators.

“Han….” He heard faintly through the static…. “Han”. It became clearer.

“Leia?”

“I’m here.” She answered. “Where are you?”

“We’re just leaving Orlac in the Etnom System. Leia, you’ll never guess who we made contact with there.”

“Ben?” She asked tentatively.

There was silence on the com-link for a moment…Han heard the hopeful wistfulness in her  
voice…she never gave up.

“Han?…”

“No…it was Lando.”

“Lando!?” Leia repeated. “How is he?”

“Like us..older…getting gray…walking with a cane. He’s doing well for himself. Owns a  
fancy restaurant and three casinos there. That’s why I went to that place, thought Daegan   
would need fast money for fuel and travel. I was right. He’d won quite a bit at one of the gaming  
houses.”

No comments and silence on the other end of the com-link. “Leia?” Han shook the link…

“Han…Our intel has reported that there’s been another raid. On Waligora…Ben….Kylo…  
there were children killed this time.”

The Corellian snapped his finger off the com-link, looked out into the black Universe and   
swore a blue-streak, unbidden tears filling his eyes…his son….he had to be stopped.”

“Are any counter measures going to be done by the Defender’s?” Han asked.

“Squadrons are being sent there to see what they can do…to possibly pick up Ben’s…  
Ren’s trail…figure his next move…to try to capture him.” Leia explained.

“Forgive me, Leia, but I hope the Defender’s get him before Daegan does.”

“I hope he’s captured.. not killed.” Leia said.

“Be prepared for the worst, Leia….that may be the only way he can be stopped…he’s not  
only on a path to destroy other places in his quest for control and supremacy, but on a path of   
eventual self-destruction.”

Han heard a soft sob come through the link. “I can’t lose him twice, Han.”

“Remember, I lost him, too, Leia.” Han said, his low timbered voice filled with emotion.

Hakor entered the cockpit and settled into the co-pilot’s seat.

“Contact you later, Leia.” Han said, snapping off the com-link.

Noticing the grim look on his grandfather’s face, Hakor asked. “Something going on?”

“Ren struck the planet Waligora..children were killed.”

“ Daegan is sure to be nearby if he hears about this.“ Hakor said.

Han pulled up the atlas and noted the coordinates for Waligora, punching them in. The Falcon  
made a graceful swoop and headed in the direction of the planet.  
*****

“You have a plan for when we get there?” Hakor asked, bringing steaming cups of kava  
into the cockpit.

Han adjusted controls on the console, glancing at the radar. “We’re not far from there.  
We’ll have to see what’s going on…”  
******  
Pulling the yoke to bring them out of hyperspace, Han hoped they were close enough to the planet to get a good view of things.   
The Falcon slid slowly over the surface, Han and Hakor both scanning the areas; passing hills, trees, villages and waterways.

Han looked to the right. Don’t see anything that resembles a scudder and I don’t know what kind of ship Ren is flying.   
Let’s find a place to land and scout around.” 

“There’s an open spot.” Hakor pointed to a clear area behind some tall trees. Han nodded  
and guided the Falcon down. 

MORE TO COME….July 12th.


	17. THE PAST CAN BE THE FUTURE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han and Hakor go to Waligora and see  
> the devastation Ren and wreaked.

THE PAST CAN BE THE FUTURE CHAPTER 17

 

“Hold on.” Han said, keeping the Falcon aloft “There’re ships in the distance. Can just barely see them through the smoke. Ren may still be there.”

“I see it now.” Hakor confirmed.

“Let’s divert before they spot us and start shooting. Maybe they’ll think we’re just a passing freighter.”   
Han pulled back on the yoke and lifted the ship. “We’ll come in from behind their line of sight. 

Han guided the ship a further distance from the smoky area. After a few moments he said to Hakor.   
“Be prepared to see anything once we land and get closer.”

His grandson nodded, keeping the thought to himself that if Ren was still there, maybe his father was on the planet.

Han chose a site behind a rocky, tree and brush covered hill to land and shut down the Falcon.

“We’ll scout from here…go get survival packs from the supply room.” Hakor left to  
carry out the request. “And make sure your blaster is on full force.” Han called down the  
hall after him, while checking his own.

****  
Reading his scanner, pointing in all directions.. he commented, “Kory, we’re just  
about a mile and a half from that site where the ships were. Let’s stop here for a moment.”

Hakor plopped down on a grassy area and took a drink from his canteen. “Don’t you think  
it’s strange we don’t hear anything?”

Han stretched his neck and rolled his shoulders..it had been some time since he’d made  
a trek of a few miles. And the underbrush and ropy vines they had to clear as they went didn’t help any.

“Not really.” Han replied… “If Ren’s here, the silence is because of death and fear. It’s his  
strategy to hit the smaller towns and villages first.”

Hakor’s heartbeat became faster…now that they were on a planet where Ren had been or  
was here still…what he’d been searching for may be found; if his father Daegan was  
also here.

Wiping a drip from the canteen off his chin, Han said as he rose from the rock where he’d  
sat and looked up into the sky. “We better get going. It isn‘t much longer to twilight.”

Hakor jumped up, ready…

They didn’t talk while they moved silently as possible through the dense forest, the vines and underbrush   
whipping at their bodies as they passed. What noise they did make was drowned out by the low clacks, hisses,   
shrieks and warbles of the bird and animal life in the trees and on the ground.

A clearing could be seen in the distance and Han held out an arm to stop his grandson. “Let’s survey the area.”

The two knelt down, obscured by tall wiry and thorny frakan grass, scouring the area….  
smoke spiraled upwards from burning dwellings…tree stumps smoldered and pockmarks from weapons dotted the ground…  
several bodies lay inert by what once had been their homes.

A movement caught Han’s eye and an audible gasp slipped through his lips. “By all that’s  
unholy…. Ren is still here…that’s him.” He nodded to the tall figure in black that was walking  
slowly out of a house, coming into sight, viewing his ‘handiwork’ in capturing the village.

Han was conflicted…here was his son…the product of Leia’s and his love…what pain he  
must be feeling…NO…if he was capable of what Han was viewing…his son could feel  
nothing…this was a creature who thrived on causing pain, who knew no limits, who’d passed the point of no return in   
his quest to become leader.  
He did need to be stopped. Han continued to watch as Ren approached three, white armored storm troopers,   
apparently giving them orders. One of the troopers shook his head negatively.. Ren must have spoken again  
as the trooper once more shook his head….Ren lifted an arm and blind sided the resisting soldier…  
who fell either dead or unconscious. The other two took a step back and cowered..then left to carry out what  
instructions had been given. Ren turned to leave, then abruptly stopped, lifting and turning his head as though listening or   
sensing something…. then looked directly to the area where Han and Hakor were. 

Han and Hakor remained stock still….not moving or rustling the tall grass.

“He can’t see us.” Han quietly assured, but laid his hand on his blaster.

Hakor remained silent….somewhat afraid…coming to the full realization for the first time that  
Ren was not only his father’s half brother, but that Ren was his uncle; the thought clinched his heart.

The dark figure stood and stared for a few moments, then, lowered his head and slowly moved on.   
Han and Hakor both gave a silent sigh of relief. “What do we do now?” Hakor asked.

“There’s no way just the two of us can stop any of this.” Han concluded.  
“Leia said a squadron was being sent. Maybe they’ll get here before Ren and his ships leave.”

A rustle through the brush to the right of them caught their attention, causing each to quickly  
draw and point their weapons. 

“Storm troopers!!!?” Hakor blurted.

MORE TO COME….. July 19th.


	18. THE PAST CAN BE THE FUTURE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han and Hakor see more than they expected on Waligora

THE PAST CAN BE THE FUTURE CHAPTER 18

Han held his breath while they waited for whatever was rustling the brush to come into view.

“Don’t shoot unless you have to.” Han whispered to Hakor. “We don’t want anyone to know we’re here.

Hakor nodded but kept his weapon aimed.

The rustling stopped for an instant, then a blue, four legged, three horned animal sprung  
from the brush.

“It’s a marr!” Hakor exclaimed with a soft, nervous laugh, as the small animal sprinted away.

Han closed his eyes in relief and lowered his weapon, but not before seeing a momentary  
silvery glint in the distance. “There‘s another one.”

“What?”

“A flash of light.”

“Weapon discharge?”

“No…it was in a different direction, through that brush.” Han said, pointing, then holstering his blaster.

Han scooted to the area of vegetation the marr had come through and, peering over the grass to the area where Ren had been,  
saw that he wasn’t in the clearing, then slowly rose and pulled back the brush with an arm. He looked closely in the early darkness   
and could see more flashes. “Those aren’t flashes of light.” He said under his breath “They’re reflections….something’s   
in that mass of brush over there.” Glancing back to the clearing, he motioned to his grandson. “Come on.”

Hakor made his way to Han, and standing, they began moving toward the massive clump, all the while, looking back.   
The Waligora moon had begun to rise and Han hoped the faint light wouldn’t reveal their position.   
And, to make things more difficult, a mist had begun rising as well, spreading a light ground fog over the area.

“Think it’s one of Ren’s ships?” Hakor asked as they made their way closer.

“Nah, it would be with the other ships that carried out the raid.”  
Suddenly, Han gave out an unbidden “ooofff.” as he ran into a thigh-high, jagged tree  
stump. Stopping momentarily to rub his leg he said, “Good thing that wasn’t a little  
higher.” 

Hakor laughed in spite of himself. “Watch where you’re going.. I’ll keep looking back.”

Han gave a crooked smile. “Thanks.”  
*****  
Reaching the clump of brush…Han circled it; reached up and dragged some loose branches from the pile. 

“It’s a ship! But not a very big one.” Han exclaimed.

“A wreck?” Hakor waited for a cloud to pass the moon so he could see.

“No….don‘t see any damage.” Han answered. “Looks like the pilot slid into the brush and then covered it with more vegetation.”

“Maybe to hide himself and his ship from Ren’s raid.” Hakor reasoned.

“Could be.” Han answered offhandedly. Rounding the area, another, smaller, glint caught Han’s eye.   
“Something’s going on.” Han started walking in the direction of the smaller flash. “There’s  
another glint by those trees.”

Hakor joined his grandfather. “Another ship?”

Han peered closely into the foggy dark…seeing a slight movement by a tree, but couldn’t make it out.  
“Not a ship, there’s someone over there.”

“Could be a storm trooper.” Hakor said as he drew his weapon.

“I don’t think so…we’d see the white of the armor.” Han answered now drawing his weapon.

Hakor sided up to Han. “Where?”

Han pointed with his blaster. “There…it moved slightly.”

The young man gazed toward the area where Han had pointed…straining to see.. “I don’t see  
anything but dark!”

“Keep watching.” Both stood still, the clouds slipping by the moon, giving them  
a split second view now and then.

“I think you’re seeing things.” Hakor told his grandfather. “Maybe what you saw was another marr.”

“Look, kid…I may have gotten older, but I’ve had perfect vision all my life. If I   
say there’s someone over there…then there’s someone over there!”

Hakor smiled to himself, thinking, ‘still brash at his age.’

A ship passed overhead, its underbelly light brushing the ground. Han and Hakor quickly ducked into the brush,  
but not before Hakor got a look at what Han though he’d seen. His mouth flew open……..  
he caught sight of the being’s face which was raised for an instant to the overhead ship’s light before slipping back into the shadows.

“I do see someone…all in black.” With fear and wonder in his voice, Hakor declared. “…It‘s….it‘s my father…….  
it’s Daegan!!”

MORE….August 2nd.


	19. THE PAST CAN BE THE FUTURE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daegan confronts Kylo Ren

THE PAST CAN BE THE FUTURE CHAPTER 19

Han quickly put his hand over Hakor’s mouth. “Don’t shout out.” The Corellian stood still, this was his first sight of the son  
he’d never known about. Emotions ran through him. Removing his hand, he nodded to Hakor to move forward as he holstered his weapon.

The fog that clung around Daegan made him look more like an apparition than an assassin.

Slowly making their way through the mist, they were approaching the figure in black when he  
abruptly turned and pointed his weapon at them. “Stay where you are. I know you’ve been watching me.”

“Father…. it’s me…Hakor.” The young man’s voice faltered with emotion….. “I brought someone with me.”

“Hakor….“ It was a moment before Daegan could speak. “I don’t care who you brought with you, I’ve waited ten years for  
this and no one is going to stop me.” Daegan turned and again aimed his powerful weapon in the direction of the village.

“It’s…it’s….Han Solo…your father. Before Nia died three years ago, she made me promise I’d find him and tell him he had a son…you.”

Daegan lowered his weapon and bowed his head.. Nia was gone….his father…images flooded his mind… stories Nia had told him long ago….  
now he was close…so close…..but Ren was also close, and he‘d been waiting ten long years for this….. 

Han and Hakor watched as Daegan shouldered his weapon, ready to fire. “He must have Ren in his sights.” Han said to his grandson.

“Daegan!” Han called through the dark and the fog, slowly moving closer. The village fires gave Daegan’s face shadowy   
illumination and Han noticed that this son mirrored his features more than his and Leia’s son, Ben. “Don’t do this.  
I don’t want to see one of my sons kill the other…..you do this and you’ll be no different from him…you will be a  
murderer just like he is.” They had to end this quickly or the troops would find them.

Han could see Daegan’s shoulders move….. he’d struck a nerve…it was the one thing that had been driving Daegan…  
.he didn‘t want others to know he was half brother to Kylo Ren, that he might be like him.…….he shook his head to clear it…..  
“I’ll be doing the galaxy a favor…getting rid this of this scum.”

Licking his lips, Han continued. “That ‘scum’ is my son…just like you are. I know he’s not  
now the son I had a part in creating; leave him to the authorities. A squadron will be arriving here soon to take care of him.”

Daegan gave a low, mocking chuckle…one Han recognized sounded like his own voice. “Not as quickly as I can.”

“This isn’t the way to stop him.” Han tried to reason. “There will be another despot to take his place. You can help, Daegan,  
be a part of bringing this to an end through diplomatic efforts, to strengthen the citizenry of other planets to resist and protect  
themselves…your step-mother, Leia, as well as the rest of the galaxy can use your help.”

The Corellian kept edging closer, talking, trying to stop Daegan from carrying out his assassination. Hakor moved along with his grandfather.

For a moment, they all watched the activity in the village, the storm troopers were kicking and rolling over the bodies,  
making sure they were dead, others were searching the dwellings and more were readying the ships for departure when  
Ren gave the order to go to another part of the planet and carry out more killing.

“Those vultines won’t even bury the dead.” Han spat.

Daegan’s eyes never left the view…waiting for that one clear shot at Ren.

Han spoke pleadingly to his son. “Give me a chance to get to know you. For you to get to know me. Come back with us.   
We can use you in the Resistance…you can have a part in defeating Ren and the New Order…you can bring him to his knees.”

“We can get to know each other better after I do what I came to do.” Daegan replied slowly.

Hakor looked at his grandfather before speaking. “Please, father, this is the first time I’ve seen you in ten years!”

Daegan looked toward his son, the faint light from the fires giving enough light for him to get a good look.   
“You’ve grown up to be a fine looking young man.”

Han tried another tactic. “How would you feel if someone were trying to kill Hakor?  
I know you love your son.”

“Hakor would never become like Ren.” Daegan said with venom in his voice.

“Know how you feel about Ren….you kill him and Hakor will have to face others knowing he had a father that was no  
better than Ren, that he was a murderer like Ren.” Han reasoned, now standing next to Daegan.

Daegan faltered..that last comment made him think. He lowered his weapon. Han took a deep breath and reached and took the blaster rifle.

“I know it was hard to make the right decision.” Han said as he placed a hand on Daegan’s shoulder.

Daegan looked at Han and Hakor. Suddenly, there was urgent activity in the center of the village; soldiers rushing..  
ships powering up. Ren stood, with his arms on his hips, surveying his ordered handiwork, his cape flowing out behind him…  
a stance of victory…of arrogance, like he the ruled the Universe….instead of the essence of evil he really was.

Daegan took one last look back….there he stood…. thinking no one could touch him…that his wielding of fear the most powerful weapon…  
there will never be another chance so open like this…..

With the speed of a laser, Daegan reached and jerked Han’s blaster out of its holster and, with deadly precision, born of determination and practice,  
aimed directly at the heart of Kylo Ren.

“NO!!!” Hakor yelled…….

MORE TO COME……August 2nd.


	20. THE PAST CAN BE THE FUTURE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han, Hakor and Daegan finally meet.

THE PAST CAN BE THE FUTURE Chapter 20

 

With an agility that belied his age, Han tackled Daegan to the ground before he could get off a blaster  
shot; the weapon flying from his hand into the undergrowth. Daegan closed his eyes….  
that chance at Kylo Ren would never come again. Han held his son down. When Daegan opened his eyes he asked with   
a mocking laugh.

“Which son did you save?”

“Both.” Han answered as he rose and held out a hand to help up Daegan. Looking at his father, he  
accepted the hand. The fires in the village were beginning to burn down and the darkness was creeping in.

When the two men were standing, Han said, as he wiped a sleeve across his mouth and caught his breath,   
“Ben to face another day and perhaps change his life or get caught and pay for what he’s done and …you…   
to give you a future with your son…. and me.”

Hakor retrieved his grandfather’s weapon and watched as Han holstered and strapped it down with the ease of practice.

Daegan looked at his father….his father… and the beginning of a smile crept across his lips.   
He glanced over at Hakor…and realized he had a family…that loved him.

Han looked at Daegan, nodding toward the village. “Don’t ever try something like that again.”  
Then, after a lengthy gaze, Han embraced his son with a heartfelt hug, which Daegan returned. Then, Daegan hugged his son.

A deep, thrumming rumble in the distance caught their hearing…looking up, Han could see the Resistance ships in the starry distance.  
“They’re here. They’ll take care of Ren and the troopers. We need to get to the  
Falcon and leave.

They turned and began wending their way through the brush, thankful the fog was beginning to lift,   
the sounds of battle and cries of the wounded the only thing heard as they neared the clearing where Han’s ship had landed.

“What about my ship?” Daegan asked.

“I’ll com the commander and have someone fly it back to base.” Han assured him.

“We’ve got years of catching up to do.” Han said as they came into view of the Falcon. The trio stopped  
and looked at the freighter.

There, in the dark, the moon the only light, Hakor drew something from his pocket…the carved wood music box  
that Han had given Nia over fifty years ago. Opening it, the soft, lilting music brought back special memories to all three men.

The Corellian turned to his son…and declared with heartfelt emotion. “You were a part of my past, Daegan,   
but now you can be part of the future. Han placed an arm around his son and grandson, and, as they began walking, said…“Daeg…Kory….”

“Let’s go home.” 

THE END  
I would appreciate knowing if there would be interest in further stories about Han and this son and grandson.


End file.
